


Drops in the Bucket: A Merlin Drabble Collection

by RavenclawVulcanofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawVulcanofCamelot/pseuds/RavenclawVulcanofCamelot
Summary: In a land of fanfiction, and a time of drabbles, the destiny of our favorite characters rests on the shoulders of 100 word snippets. (A collection of unrelated Merlin drabbles).





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've jumped on the Merlin drabble train.
> 
> PSA: Don't jump onto moving trains, kids, it's dangerous.
> 
> Okay, back to the A/N. I think there are a lot of these drabble collection out there. My inspiration to do this one mostly came from reading Lya200's "Definition of a Merlin Drabble" over on fanfiction.net (where this is also posted, under the name SisterOfAnElvenWannabe) I have another multi-genre drabble collection, but I didn't know that's what it was when I started it.
> 
> I'm not going to have a strict update schedule or anything, I'll just throw drabbles in here when I come up with them. I may accept prompts.
> 
> Characters: Mordred, Gwaine, Leon, Percival
> 
> Genre: Friendship
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Time frame: Sometime during series 5.

Mordred woke from a nightmare, bolting upright with a gasp.

Leon, Gwaine and Percival, looked over at him questioningly, but for a moment, not fully awake, he didn't see his friends; he saw only the knights of Camelot, terrible and frightening as he had seen them as a child.

Gwaine stood and moved towards him, and Mordred recoiled. Gwaine halted, bewildered, "Whoa, take it easy. It's only me."

For a moment Mordred simply stared at him until his eyes seemed to clear. He remembered where he was.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked.

Mordred took a deep breath, "Fine, I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love it if you left a comment!


	2. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who bookmarked or left kudos!
> 
> Characters: Arthur, Leon, mentions of Gwen
> 
> Genre: Friendship, possibly humor, and could possibly be defined as romance too
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Time frame: Shortly after "The Coming of Arthur

Leon approached Arthur and bowed slightly, "May I have a word, Sire?"

"Of course," Arthur replied.

"I wanted to talk to you," Leon said, "About Guinevere."

Arthur held up his hand, "if you're going to tell me it's not appropriate for me to court a serving girl, I _don't_ care."

"That isn't what I was going to say," Leon replied.

"Oh," Arthur blinked, "Carry on then."

Leon's gaze was piercing, "Gwen is like a sister to me, and if you hurt her I will hurt you."

Arthur stared. Leon was usually so respectful and proper, "I'll… keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment?


	3. Visions: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: This is the first part of a three-parter, it's not so much a series as it was just too long and there was no way to shorten it down to 100 words or even 200. It is also the first AU drabble in this story, concerning what Mordred might have seen if he had been able to use the Crystal of Nemeth.
> 
> Characters: Mordred, Alvarr, Morgana
> 
> Genre: Suspense, maybe? Angst?
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Time frame: During "The Witch's Quickening"

"Try it, Mordred, look into the crystal," Alvarr's tone was filled with suppressed excitement.

He grasped the Crystal of Nemeth in his hand and looked into it, feeling his gaze drawn into the depths. And he _saw._

_Himself, several years older, looking down at Morgana, who gazed up at him with an expression so full of shock and betrayal that it made Mordred's breath catch in his throat._

What could he have possibly done to make her look at him like that? His stomach churned with guilt for something he hadn't even done. _I'm sorry, Morgana….whatever I did…. I'm sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A comment would be great! I should be posting the other two parts right after this one.


	4. Visions: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I did not magically come into possession of Merlin within the last two minutes.
> 
> Characters: Mordred, mentions of Morgana
> 
> Genre: Suspense, maybe? Angst?
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Time frame: During "he Witch's Quickening"

The vision shifted.

_Morgana was gone, as was the tunnel they had been in. Now Mordred knelt before a throne, dressed in silver armor and a red cloak bearing the golden dragon insignia of the Pendragons. He was being knighted._

No. This was _wrong._ It couldn't be true. How could he become a knight? He hated the knights. They were evil. They were _monsters._ He would never become one of them. That would be a betrayal of his people. Mordred didn't want to see any more. He tried to look away but the crystal seemed to draw him further in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	5. Visions: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still no Merlin rights for me.
> 
> A/N: This concludes the three-parter.
> 
> Characters: Mordred, Alvarr, Morgana, mentions of Arthur and Uther
> 
> Genre: Suspense, maybe? Angst?
> 
> Rating: K+ or T
> 
> Time frame: During "he Witch's Quickening"

_He stood on a battlefield, dressed in dark armor and a black cloak. Before him stood Prince Arthur._

_Arthur looked at him, shock and betrayal evident on his face. Coldly, Mordred lifted his sword and drove it into the prince's side._

No. This too was wrong. Why would Mordred want to kill Prince Arthur? It was Uther he hated. Uther who he had joined Alvarr to bring down. But Arthur… Arthur had saved his life.

The crystal dropped from Mordred's hand. His stomach churned. He felt sick. Ignoring the questions, Alvarr's , excited, and Morgana's, concerned, he turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this three-parter! Leave a comment and let me know!


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: This is the first drabble to feature Merlin himself. Yay!
> 
> Characters: Merlin, Gwen, Nameless Advisors
> 
> Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Time frame: Post-finale

Merlin entered the castle quietly and made his way to the throne room. He stopped in the doorway, peering inside. Gwen was sitting on her throne, in discussion with some of her advisors. The queen looked pale and tired.

Merlin stepped into the room.

Gwen looked up and their eyes met. A smile lit up her face. Completely forgetting her advisors, she raced across the room and threw her arms around him.

"Merlin! I thought you were never coming back!"

Merlin hugged her back tightly, a smile touching his own face for the first time in weeks, "I almost didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike the idea that Merlin never went back to Camelot after Arthur died, and so we have this. Basically the idea of this story is after Arthur's death Merlin spent a few weeks off by himself, not planning to ever go back to Camelot (hence why we didn't see him at Gwen's coronation thingy in the finale), but eventually he decided to go back. I'd love a comment!


	7. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Maybe if I had kids I would get the rights to Merlin as a Mother's Day present, but since I don't, I don't own it.
> 
> A/N: This one is in honor of Mother's Day. In a little bit of a dark sort of way, I guess.
> 
> Characters: Ygraine, Arthur
> 
> Genre: Family, Tragedy
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Time frame: Pre-series

Ygraine gazed down at the tiny baby nestled in her arms. Wispy blonde hair clung to his forehead. He was perfect.

She knew what was coming. She could feel herself slipping away, feel her strength fading.

She had wanted a child for so long. It hurt to know that she wouldn't see him grow up, wouldn't see him take his first steps, wouldn't hear his first word.

But she couldn't regret the loss of her own life if it meant giving him his. Because he was worth it.

She pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, "I love you, Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to any mothers out there! Leave a review?


	8. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.
> 
> A/N: This one is actually based on one of the sentences in my "Snapshots" story (46. Plug).
> 
> Characters: Merlin, OCs
> 
> Genre: Not sure. Supernatural, maybe?
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Time frame: Post finale, modern times.

Merlin stepped quietly into the hospital room. The little girl who occupied it lived down the street from him. He didn't know her well. Still, he hated to see her lying here like this, pale and still, barely alive.

Glancing around quickly to make sure he wouldn't be seen– the room was empty except for himself, the girl, and her sleeping mother- Merlin placed his hand on the child's shoulder and whispered a spell.

His eyes flared gold. Color seeped back into her skin and she opened her eyes.

"Are you an angel?" she whispered.

Merlin just smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment.


End file.
